Mothers Day
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: Mothers Day in the Ludwig household. If Cato and Clove never went into the Hunger Games and they lived in the modern world. They are sweet and caring people who love each other. Give it a try, it's a oneshot.


**Okay, this is Cato and Clove modern day and if the Hunger Games never happened. They are sweet and kind, so this is out of character for both of them. I think it'll be fun, to show what the softer side of Cato and Clove are like. I know this is late for Mothers Day, but it is ment for it. This is in 3rd person. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

**Random POV:**

Natalia Audrey Ludwig wakes up super early to prepare for the special day. She rolls out of bed and quietly brushes her long blonde hair. Her green eyes are wide awake as she gets dressed into her favorite outfit, a pink shirt with her black leggings. The 7 year old surveys herself in the mirror, brushing her hair one more time. She opens her closet door, quietly grabbing a gift wrapped all by herself. She then walks into her little brother's room.

Owen Cole Ludwig is waken by his sister shaking him. She gives him the quiet sign and he gets out of bed quickly. He gets ready, wearing a blue baseball shirt and sweatpants, and retrieves his gift wrapped in blue. He quickly runs a brush through his brown hair and looks at himself through his ice blue eyes. Him and his sister went with their father to buy gifts for their mom. Owen and Natalia each bought her one more bead for her Pandora bracelet. The 7 year old and the 5 year old walk down the hall as quietly as they can to their parent's room.

Natalia opens the door, taking a steep in, Owen follows the lead of his big sister and takes a steep in as well. When they're both inside they see their parents in their bed, cuddling. They forget which side their mommy sleeps on, so they walk to their left.

"On three," Natalia whispers to her brother. He nods excitedly. She counts down on her small fingers and on One they take in a deep breath.

"Happy Mothers Day!" They both quietly yell.

Cato wakes up first, hearing the creaking of the floor as small footsteps walk across. He doesn't make an effort to get up, letting the kids surprise Clove and letting him cuddle with his gorgeous wife a little longer. When they yell happy mothers day, he slowly withdraws his arms from Clove's sleeping figure, careful not to wake her up. He looks at her, her raven hair spread out on the pillow, one hand on her eyes and one on her stomach. Her face is calm and happy, he brushes his knuckles across her face lovingly. She always looks beautiful. He turns over, looking at his two children. He tries to contain his laugh as he sees the confusion in their faces. He smiles at them, kissing them both on the heads. He puts a finger to his lips to silence them. One by one, he lifts them onto their bed, putting the gifts on a night table. He turns to his kids counts down on his fingers to one.

"Happy Mothers Day!" they yell. He watches his wife wake up slowly, when she opens up her green eyes and looks at the people she loves most, she smiles. Sitting up, she yawns and her two kids jump into her arms.

"Happy Mothers Day!" they repeat, hugging their mother.

"Thank you so much!" she says, kissing their heads and hugging them close. Cato smiles at his family. He leans over and kisses her lovingly.

"Happy Mothers Day darling," he says, kissing her again. She kisses him back, then returns to her kids who are trying to tell her something.

"We got you gifts," they said excitedly, reaching over and grabbing their wrapped presents.

"Aww, thank you. Whose should I open first?" she asks, looking at them.

"Mine first," Natalia says, handing her the messy wrapped present. Clove opens it, with a smile on her face. Whatever it was, it would be amazing because her daughter chose it. She takes off the wrapping paper to see a Pandora box. She slowly opens the box to see a beautiful peacock charm. It was teal and green.

"Thank you honey. I love it," she said, hugging her daughter again, kissing her.

"I picked it out myself," she said proudly.

"Well you have amazing taste, this is beautiful," she says, reaching for her Pandora bracelet, handing it to Cato to put the charm on.

"Open mine mommy!" Owen said, handing her the gift. She look it and opened it, inside was a cute teddy bear charm. She pulled him in for a hug and kiss.

"Thank you baby, I love this!" she says, admiring the charm.

"I got it myself, it looks just like Wilson," he says. Wilson is his stuffed teddy bear.

"Yes it does. Thank you guys so much, I'm the luckiest mom out there," she says.

"And I got something for you," Cato says, taking out a box from his drawer.

"Cato, you didn't have to," she says.

"Yes I do, you're my beautiful wife and mother of my children, you deserve everything and anything," he says, handing her the box. She opens it and gasps. She pulls out a blue Tiffany and Co bag from the box.

"Cato, this is to much," she didn't open the bag yet, but Tiffany and Co is expensive.

"Just open it," he says. She opens the bag and pulls out a chain. The chain is silver and delicate. On the end of the chain is a heart, engraved on the side of the heart is all of their names, Cato, Clove, Natalia, Owen. There's some extra space, because Cato and Clove were talking about having more children.

"It's white gold," Cato says, looking at his wife. Tears are in her eyes and she wipes them away.

"Cato, this is beautiful. Thank you so much," she says, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Why are you crying mommy," Owen asks, concern on his face.

"I'm crying from happiness. Cato you need to bring it back soon," she says to him.

"What? Why?" he asks in alarm, looking at Clove is shock.

"There's gonna be a new name that we'll have to add soon," she says, looking at him, surveying his reaction. Cato is confused at first, wondering why they have to add another name, then it hits him.

"No," he says, smiling in disbelief.

"Yes," she says, smiling.

"Oh My God Clove! Thank you," he says, kissing her. He has tears in his eyes as he holds her stomach.

"I took the test last night," she says. He can't get his smile off his face.

"Thank you Clove, I love you so much!" he says, smiling from ear to ear.

"What daddy?" Natalia asks, looking up at him.

"You're gonna have a baby sister or brother," he says smiling down at his children.

"Mommy is gonna have a baby?" Owen asks, looking up at his mother.

"Yes, mommy's going to have a baby," she says.

"Yay!" Natalia cheers, engulfing her mom in a hug. Clove smiles.

"I'm hungry," Owen announces.

"Then lets go downstairs and eat something," Clove says, getting out of bed and wrapping herself in one of Cato's sweatshirts. It's huge on her, but she likes it that way. Natalia takes her hand and they walk down the stairs together.

"Hercules!" Owen calls when he gets downstairs. The 4 year old black lab comes trotting towards them, wagging his tail.

"Good boy!" Owen says, petting him. Cato takes the kitchen and starts to prepare pancakes, Clove's favorite. When he's finished he serves strawberry pancakes to Owen, blueberry pancakes to Natalia, and 3 pancakes that spell MOM to Clove.

"Mom," Natalia reads Clove's pancakes.

"Thanks babe," Clove says, digging in. Eating for two means a lot of food. Cato grabs his plate and sits at the table, eating as well.

"What are we doing today?" Clove asks Cato.

"I invited over the Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Marvel, Glimmer, Jackie, Thresh and all their kids," Cato responds. Clove looks shocked.

"They're coming over? I haven't seen them in forever," Clove asks in disbelief.

"I know, it's been busy, but they're all coming over. I got food and drinks already," Cato says.

"Thanks, you're the best," Clove says, kissing him on the cheek. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Marvel, Glimmer, Jackie (Foxface), and Thresh all went to high school with Cato and Clove. They tried to keep touch through college, but it was hard. Now, all at 30 and 31, they meet again.

The Ludwigs all get ready for Mothers Day. Natalia wears a yellow flower dress. Owen wears jeans and his favorite soccer shirt. Cato wears dark jeans with a white dress shirt. The shirt is unbottoned at the top and his sleeves are rolled up. Cato walks into his room to see Clove in her dress. It's a navy sundress that she matches with black heels. Her hair is perfectly straight and there's no mistake in her make up. He walks over to her, putting his hands on her waist. Leaning in, he can smell her perfume that he goes crazy for.

"I love you," he says whispers in her ear.

"I love you more," she says, turning around and kissing him. "Could you put this on me?" she hands him the newly bought necklace.

"Sure babe," he clips it on and it fits perfectly.

"Better get the house ready," she says, walking out. Cato can't help but stare at her sexy figure when she walks out the door.

The first to arrive is Finnick, Annie and their son. They're overjoyed to see each other, hugging and cheek kissing. Hercules comes over, sniffing everyone.

"Hi Finn," she says, engulfing him in a hug. She stands up and smiles. "He looks just like his father,"

"That's what everyone says," Finnick says.

"How old is he?" Cato asks, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Finn how old are you?" Finnick asks.

"I'm four," Finn says, holding up four fingers.

"And how old are your kids?" Finnick asks.

"Natalia! Owen!" Cato yells. They come running down the stairs.

"This is Finn, Finn this is Natalia and Owen," Clove introduces. "Natalia is 7 and Owen is 5."

"They've grown up so fast," Annie says looking down at them. "They're so beautiful."

"Thank you, would you like to come in?" Cato asks, leading them inside. Next to come is Marvel and Glimmer. Clove and Glimmer were best friends, until Glimmer started liking Cato, Clove's boyfriend. Glimmer would try to break them up every possible way she could, but it would never work. Frustrated, her plans got more sloppy and everntually Clove found out. Clove was so mad and they didn't talk for their whole sophmore year. But eventually, they grew past that and became friends again.

"Clove! Cato!" Glimmer says, pushing her Prauda sunglasses to the top of her head, giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey man," Cato says as Marvel walks in. They shake hands and Glimmer introduces her new first daughter Kylie.

"How old is she?" Clove asks, staring at the precious child.

"She's 14 months," Glimmer says, looking lovingly down at her daughter.

"She's beautiful," Clove says.

"Speaking of kids, where are yours?"

"They're inside, do you want me to get them?" Clove asks, about tow walk off.

"No, it's fine," Glimmer says. Cato leads them to where Annie and Finnick are and they talk. Next is Katniss and Peeta. Katniss and Peeta walk in with their son and daughter. They all hug, saying how much they missed each other.

"This is Prim and Gale," Katniss introduces. Prim was her younger sister who she loved dearly. Prim was driving one night in the summer when a drunk driver hit her. She was killed instantly.

"We've meet before. They're beautiful," Clove says.

"Is Gale coming?" Cato asks.

"Unfortunatly no, he's with Madge in Colorado," Katniss says.

"How old are they?" Clove asks. Prim had blonde hair and piercing grey eyes like her mother. Gale had brown hair and baby blue eyes like his father. Thresh and Jackie arrive shortly afterwards with their son.

"This is Jake," Jackie introduces.

"Jake, he's gotton so grown up I almost didn't recognize him," Clove exclaims.

"Yeah, I know. He's 6 now," Thresh says, ruffling his son's red/orange hair. His eyes were dark like his father. He was a perfect mix of the two. They lead them inside and they all went to the patio where the barbaque was set up. The kids played in the big backyard with Hercules while the adults sat on the deck, drinking mimosas.

"Clove, you're not drinking anything?" Glimmer quesitons.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? You always drank," Katniss stated.

"At parties, you would always drain the bottle," Annie says. Clove turned her head to look at Cato, asking silent permission to announce their great news. He nods, smiling.

"I'm pregnant," Clove says.

"Again?" Finnick asks.

"Yup," Clove says.

"Oh my God this is amazing!" Katniss gushes, smiling. Everyone says their congragulations to the happy couple.

"How far along are you?" Annie asks.

"Probably about 2 months," Clove smiles.

"Finnick how is your fishing buisness?" Clove asks, wanting to get the attention off of herself.

"It's doing great," Finnick says, wearing his Odair's Fish shirt proudly, "We're now selling to Whole Foods."

"That's amazing," Glimmer says.

"I'm so surprised that it's gotton this far," Finnick admits.

"That's great man," Thresh says.

"What about you guys? How are your jobs doing?" Finnick says, looking around.

"Well my bread store is doing pretty good," Peeta pipes up.

"Where is your shop?" Glimmer asks.

"In Scarsdale, New Jersey," Peeta says.

"What's the bread store called?" Jackie asks.

"Mellark Bread Shop," Peeta says proudly.

"Very original," Cato says sarcastically.

"Exactly! I told you to change the name! I told you I told you!" Katniss says, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, it's hard coming up with a name," Peeta shrugs.

"And Finnick, don't even get me started, Odair's Fish?" Cato says, laughing. Finnick turns red, but laughs anyways.

"Thresh how's your job?" Cato asks.

"It's good, I'm now the co CEO of Apple," Thresh says.

"Who's the other co CEO?" Clove asks.

"Me," Jackie says, smiling.

"Oh my God, that's amazing Jackie!"

"And what are you doing now?" Jackie asks Clove.

"I'm a veternarian, I work down the street," Clove says.

"I guess those extra 4 years of school counted," Marvel says.

"Marvel, what do you do?"

"I'm a profesor," Marvel says.

"Oo, Fancy, which college?"

"Brown," Marvel replies, smiling.

"Whoa, that's amazing," Peeta says.

"Glimmer what d you do?"

"I own a beauty salon in the City, so seriously if you guys want a manipedi or a massage come over, I'll give you an employee discount," Glimmer announces.

"Katniss, your still a lawyer?" Clove asks.

"No, that was boring. I now teach archery lessons," she says.

"Oh yeah, you're like Hawkeye with that bow," Finnick says.

The day is filled with laughter as the 30 year olds recount on memories. Finally at 9, everyone leaves.

"It was nice to see everyone," Clove says.

"I know, they sound really happy," Cato remarks.

"Now we all have families, it's great," Clove says, taking off her dress and slipping into a robe.

"I have one last gift for you," Cato says.

"That gift was more than enough," Clove says.

"Well you can't return this gift. The kids are distracted watching Bob the Builder, and I set up a bubble bath while you were changing. Shall we?" Cato asks, holding out his arm. Clove giggles and takes it. When they're settled in the bath, Clove leans back on his chest.

"I love you so much," Clove whispers.

"I love you so much, Happy Mothers Day," Cato says, kissing her.

**Please review. I worked really hard on it**


End file.
